


She Keeps Me Warm

by evilregal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wakes up cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



> Femslash100, drabbletag5, prompt: warm

Emma wakes up shivering in the middle of the night. The wind howls outside, and she can see flurries of snow swirling out of her window.   
  
She burrows deeper in her blankets, drawing her knees up to her chest, but her teeth won’t stop chattering. She can’t remember if she turned the heat on in her room before she went to bed last night.   
  
Emma tries to ignore the cold seeping through her bones and go back to sleep, but her nose is frozen and she can’t get her muscles to relax. She’s craving warmth and Emma knows where to find it.   
  
Clutching her baby blanket around her, Emma hurries down the metal staircase and tiptoes across the living room. She doesn’t even hesitate before pushing the curtain delimiting Mary Margaret’s room aside and climbing into bed with her.   
  
Emma cuddles her roommate and sighs happily when, without waking, Mary Margaret wraps a protective arm around her.   
  
Slowly, a soft warmth spreads over Emma and lulls her back into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
